


Seeking Advice

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB/Shield One Giant Family Series [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Backstreet Boys, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Advice, Backstory, California, Canon Backstory, Coffee, F/M, Father Figures, Fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Jon gets into an argument with Renee, and travels out to California to get advice from a friend.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Renee Young, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson
Series: BSB/Shield One Giant Family Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038678
Kudos: 6





	Seeking Advice

The miles started bleeding past as Jon made his way to California. He had just had a major fight with Renee, and he needed to clear his head. Watching the sun go down, he slipped into a rest stop to sleep in his car for the night. Sure, he could have gotten a hotel, but Jon preferred to rough it a bit in the car. Old habits die hard, and Jon didn’t want to pay the money for the hotel when he had a backseat that he could curl up on. 

“Never thought I’d be escaping home to try and save my marriage” Jon thought as he tried to fall asleep. The argument had been blisteringly stupid, but Jon was too angry to see sense. He needed to talk to someone that he knew could calm him down. 

“Hopefully Kevin is home and won’t mind me crashing his place” the blonde muttered as he fell asleep. The night passed fitfully, Jon tossing and turning. 

Early the next morning, he headed out of Nevada and into California. He could have gone to see Nick, but Nick’s home was too close to his own home, and he knew that the older blonde had his infant daughter and young son to take care of. 

“Three more hours. Thank god Kevin doesn’t live in LA proper, or it would be a fucking nightmare” Jon spoke to himself as he cranked the music up. The hours sped past, and soon enough Jon was standing in front of Kevin’s home. He sighed and screwed up his courage. Walking up to the front door, he heard Kevin’s two dogs barking, and he knocked on the door. 

“Jon? What are you doing here?” Kevin asked as he opened the door. It was a shock to see the younger man on his steps. 

“I need someone to talk to, and I made the trip out here to come see you. Can we talk?” Jon scuffed his shoe on the gravel, looking up at Kevin. 

“Sure, come in. My boys are both with their grandparents until later today, so it’s just Kris and I” Kevin opened the door, and Jon walked in behind him. He walked through the living room, and the two men went into the kitchen. 

“Kris, this is Jon. Remember meeting him over Zoom when Joe introduced the twins to us?” Kevin looked at his wife as Kristin looked up from her laptop. 

“Hi Jon, it’s good to see you in the flesh” Kristin stood up, and moved over to Jon, holding out her hand. Jon smiled and shook it gently. 

“Likewise Kristin. You have an amazing home” he complimented, and Kristin beamed softly. 

“Thank you. Now what brings you here?” she asked curiously, and Jon sighed softly, rubbing his eyes. 

“Renee and I had an argument last night. I stormed out of the house, and drove here. I know I could have gone to Nick, but I know he has his daughter and son to care for in the mornings. I just need to talk to someone” Kristin and Kevin looked at each other in concern. 

“What’s going on Jon?” Kevin asked, as he grabbed a cup of coffee. He slid a cup to Jon, who took it gratefully. The younger man sat down at a stool at the island. 

“She brought up kids again. With Colby and Rebecca pregnant, and Joe having kids 4 and 5 in January, it’s got her broody. I love being an uncle, don't get me wrong, but the idea of having my own kids terrifies me” Jon started.

“Why?” Kevin simply asked, sipping his coffee. Jon groaned and ran his hand through his longer hair. 

“My childhood was anything but good. I grew up in a really rough part of Cincinnati, with a single mother.I never had good father role models growing up. It was me, my mom, and my sister. School was a struggle, and I dropped out at age 15. Wrestling was my only solace, my dad was hardly ever around, I never really knew him” Jon wasn’t looking at Kevin or Kristin as he spoke, lost in the memories of his childhood. 

A hand on his shoulder startled him, and Jon looked up into Kevin’s green eyes. He felt the rubs, silently giving him support. Jon put his own hand on Kev’s and squeezed it gently. Sighing softly, he pushed on. 

“I was surrounded by bullies and drugs. I helped move drugs from dealer to dealer, thankfully I was never caught. Bullying forced me to fight back to get respect. I found wrestling, and basically never looked back. I’m grateful to my mom for what she did for my sister and I, but I can’t look back at what happened” Jon shook his head as he pulled himself from the memories. 

“Jon, look at me” Kevin softly said. Brown eyes traveled up to him, and Kevin looked at the younger man. 

“You have gone through hell, and I am sorry you had to experience what you did. I can’t imagine going through all of that. But, I don’t see that as a detriment to you becoming a father. I see that as a strength for you. You know what it’s like to struggle and you will make sure your child doesn’t go through what you did” Kevin started. 

“But, how do I be a father, how do I take care of a child when I’m gone all the time?” Jon desperately asked. He couldn’t see how he could successfully raise a child when he wrestled 275-300 days a year. Kevin gave him a bit of a sardonic look at that. 

“Being in a music group is similar, especially if we are touring. I missed a lot of Max’s first couple of years because of touring. What helped was Kris and the boys coming out when they could, and FaceTime and Skype. Also, when I am home, the boys get all of me and my time while they are awake. Unless it’s pre scheduled or an emergency, I don’t answer calls when I’m with Mason and Max” Kevin explained. 

“And Jon, Renee works in the business as well right?” at Jon’s nod, Kristin continued. “If you explain that to her, Renee will understand. She knows about your childhood?” 

“Yes I explained it all after we got together. I’ve tried to tell her my fears, but I always chicken out” Jon admitted. 

“You need to talk to her. Storming out after every argument won’t help. You need to tell her your fears about becoming a father. If you want my opinion, I think you would be a fantastic father. Being a dad is terrifying, I’ll admit that. But seeing that baby for the first time, nothing but love will fill you. You’ll do anything you can to protect and love that child for the rest of your life” Kevin moved around the island and leaned on it, facing Jon. 

“What...what if they resent me for being away so much? I know I resented my dad to a degree, because he was never home” Jon sighed. 

“That’s a risk you take. I know Mason and Max struggle with me leaving, but they understand what I do. Jon, you really need to talk to Renee. That’s your wife, and she needs to know what is going through your head” Kevin stood up, taking his coffee cup to the sink and rinsing it. 

“I know. Think she’s gonna kill me for coming out here?” Jon sheepishly asked, and Kristin snorted. 

“She won’t be happy, but I think after you two talk, she will understand. Are you going to call her?” the older woman asked, and Jon nodded, getting off the stool. 

“Yes, can I head out back please?” he asked, pulling out his phone. Kevin pulled Kristin into his arms and nodded. The two watched Jon put his phone to his ear and begin talking. They went back to what they were doing before Jon came, and Kristin left to get dressed and get some things done. Kevin hung around, wanting to be there when Jon got off the phone. 

Twenty minutes later, Jon trudged into the house again. He heaved himself back on the stool and groaned. Kevin glanced over and put his magazine aside and headed back to his position leaning on the island again. 

“So…?” he asked. 

“She’s not happy I came all the way out here. I told her we have to seriously talk when I get home, and she wants me back home. So I’m gonna head there soon. Thank you Kevin, for listening and giving me good advice. It’s nice to know I have close people in my life who are all fathers, who know how to be good ones” Jon looked up at the older man. 

“Thanks Jon. You have Joe, Colby, Brian, Howie, Nick, AJ, and me to help you out with this fatherhood thing. It isn’t easy, but it’s the most rewarding thing I’ve ever done. You can do it, just like we are doing. The seven of us will back you to the end of the earth. Believe that” Kevin grinned, and Jon gave him a mock glare. 

“Really Kevin?” the older man just smirked, and Jon chuckled. Kristin poked her head in the kitchen, and Jon stood up. 

“Thank you Kristin. I’m going to head home now. I’ll let Kevin know when I get there” Kristin nodded and moved towards the younger man, hugging him. 

“Bye Jon, don’t be a stranger” she replied, and Jon nodded. He moved towards the front door, with Kevin following him. 

“Text me when you get home, and I don’t want to hear of any speeding tickets man” Kevin looked at the blonde, and Jon nodded. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll text you in a few hours. Thanks for everything Kevin” the two men hugged before Jon sighed and walked to his car. 

Kevin watched him leave, before going back inside. He knew that Jon and Renee would be okay, and that they would get through this rough patch. Something told him that there would be a Baby Good sometime in the not too distant future, and he couldn’t wait. He loved being an older brother for his bandmates, and now for Joe, Jon, and Colby. All Jon needed to do was trust his instincts, and Kevin knew the younger man would be a wonderful father. 


End file.
